Sin nada mas que muerte
by mi-io
Summary: io:BUUUUAAA! ta muy tiste, pobe de mi ken BUUUAAA! mi: este es mi fic, lloren, lloren mucho, adelanto:"muerte desde su origen, muerte es su pasado, ahora su presente y lo unico que queda en su futuro"


mi: nn Hola a todo posible lector de esta obra!! perdonen las proximas e inevitable faltas de ortografia, de nuevo aqui les traigo un fanfic creado por mi, este es un fanfic trizte, muy trizte que se ocurrio cuando estaba leyendo el fanfic "adios a la inocencia", no se si algun posible lector lo haya leido, fue publicado en una pagina que se llama igual a esta pero en lugar de .net es .cl, por que? no tengo idea, y despues de promover la pagina ya mencionada comensemos!!!!!!!  
  
Sin nada mas que muerte  
  
La venganza es lo unico que existe para un joven que a conocido la muerte. El pasado vuelve de nuevo, en busca del asesino que forjo el hoy con rios de sangre, con el sufrimiento de otros y de el mismo. De nuevo las espadas son desenvainadas, una en busca de muerte, otra en busca del amor que esta a punto de serle revatado.   
  
Enishi a venido por Battusai, lo que a encontrado, es un hombre que carga el dolor del pasado en un llanto escondido, y un hogar, una familia... que ese asesino no merece.  
  
Kenshin ha encontrado de nuevo a su pasado, la parte mas dolorosa y cruel, a venido en busca de su muerte. El perdon es algo que no le sera concedido por ese ser sanguinario, por un ser que es el futuro de un niño con el rostro bañado en lagrimas y con un corazon que ha despertado el odio. No puede evitar la pelea, rios de sangre correran este dia, torrentes de lagrimas seran derramados, y a pesar de esto no puede hacer nada, no puede dejar de sentir culpa, angustia, no puede dejar de sufrir.  
  
El choque de las espadas retumba en el oido de los presentes, la nueva familia del asesino presencia el choque de este con su pasado. Gotas de sangre saltan en medio de la batalla, pequeños gemidos de dolor se escapan de los dos hombres que estan peleando, ninguno desea mostrarle dolor al otro.  
  
El antigüo asesino es consumido por la culpa, por el remordimiento que causo la muerte de aquella mujer, una mujer que dio calor humano a su corazon en el ayer. Daria su vida para que ella regresara, sus manos le dieron muerte y daria todo por que su sangre le entregara la vida de nuevo.   
  
Enishi descarga su furia, el resentimiento de años de odio, un sentimiento nacido por culpa de aquel ser repugnante, ahora frente a el, que le habia robado su niñes, su inocencia, su felicidad. La sangre de ese "hombre" que apenas se defendia, le quemaba, tan solo traia mas dolor a su alma, pero ese dolor le daba la sensacion de que ella, su hermana, seria feliz, y la felicidad de ella era la felicidad de el.  
  
Dos ojos azules, bañados en lagrimas, en miedo, en el miedo mas grande que habia experimentado, no podia moverse, tan solo miraba al hombre que amaba, ser corroido por la furia de aquel que buscaba su muerte. Nadie... nadie hizo nada por unos instantes que fueron eternos en el corazon de la joven. Todos querian respetar que esa era una pelea mano a mano, pero el amor pudo mas que el honor de sus palabras.   
  
Sano fue el primero, se lanzo al ver a Kenshin ya en el piso, ya bañado en sangre. Su furia habia despertado, el comienzo de la muerte llego con esto...  
  
De nada sirven sus intentos, ante golpes llenos de ira el tambien cae, Sanosuke ha que quedado inconsiente ante los ojos de todos; destellos violetas, llenos de dolor, escapan por instantes del ambar que hasta ahora se matenia insensible. Enishi nota esto, por fin encuentra lo que habia venido a buscar, no solo el dolor que pudiera causar al cuerpo del asesino, sino tambien, por encima de todo, el dolor que pudiera despertar al corazon de ese hombre que ante sus ojos no merecia nada, no merecia vivir, no merecia amar, no merecia meramente que alguien llegara a amarlo, al igual que su hermana, que lo unico que recibio a cambio de su amor, fue una muerte dolorosa en manos del que amo.  
  
La espada de aquel hombre lleno de ira se blandio entre los presentes, los unicos que permanecian mirando con pavor la escena era Kenshin y Kaoru. La mujer de Battosai merecia morir al final de una manera mas dolora aun. Kenshin se maldecia, su cuerpo no respondia mas, no podia levantarse, tan solo podia ser espectador de aquella brutal situacion. Sus ojos ya no ocultaban sensacion alguna, sus lagrimas encerradas desde hace tanto ya no se refugiaban en su corazon, sus lagrimas corrian al igual que la sangre de aquellos que queria, aquellos que estaban muriendo por su incompetensia, por su estupides, por todo el dolor que el causo alguna vez. Kaoru no podia moverse aun, su mente no queria pensar en lo que sucedia, su corazon queria negar la realidad. Kaoru quizo uir, uno, dos pasos hacia atras, al tiempo que veia horrorizada, como aquel infame ser se acercaba bañado en la sangre, en la sangre de aquellos que ahora yacian en el piso, muertos o en camino a la muerte. Quizo gritar pero ningun sonido salio de su boca, su alma lloraba llena de dolor, llena de miedo, vacia de cualquier otra sensacion.  
  
Un moviento rapido del metal que daba muerte, un alarido por parte del asesino del ayer, un cuerpo joven cae de una manera que parece interminable para Kenshin, el cabello negro revolotea salpicado por la sangre que brota sin piedad. Por fin toca el suelo, un charco de sangre, un charco de muerte baña el suelo. Aun con vida, la mirada de la joven se dirige hacia el hombre que ama, sus miradas se encuentran, él con una mirada llena de horror, ella con una mirada suplicante de decirle cuanto lo ama, ella estira su mano, trata de alcanzar la mano de el, su boca dibuja una sonrisa llena de dolor, sus labios intentan decir algo, las manos de ambos estan a punto de rosarce, pero un hoja de metal detiene el avance de la joven, ha perforado aquella mano de jazmines, aquella mano calida y llena de amor. Un grito lleno de dolor quema los oidos de Kenshin, el logra moverse, el pavor lo domina, la ira hacia el mismo comienza a nacer.  
  
-Ella merece morir en mis manos, antes de que muera en las tuyas, Battusai-dice secamente Enishi, sin emocion alguna, sin dolor, sin alegria, simplemente de una manera hueca.  
  
Kenshin logra incorporarse un poco, pero las heridas en su cuerpo le hacen caer de nuevo. Kaoru se llena de miedo, su mirada refleja el panico, intenta moverse un poco, no puede hacer otra cosa que llorar, suplica con sus ojos, no quiere creer que ya no vera de nuevo la sonrisa que tanto ama, la mano de Enishi se alza empuñando su espada, Kaoru comienza a sonreir amargamente, nada... nada puede hacer... voltea, ve a Kenshin con amor, pero un amor bañado en amargura, -Kenshin-, dice Kaoru de manera apenas audible -te amo- dice sabiendo que es la primera y ultima vez que podra decirlo, su voz se apaga, la espada descendio rapidamente, brutalmente, el corazon de la joven ha perecido.  
  
Una joven murio, en la pelea entre un asesino del pasado y lo que queda de un pequeño que presencio la muerte de su ser mas querido. Una joven a muerto, al tiempo que las esperanzas y cualquier deseo de vivir del asesino. Kenshin llora, sus ojos no quieren ver, su alma sufre, su mente conoce la locura, su mirada se llena de panico, de odio, de dolor, tan solo agonisa... él esta muriendo tambien.  
  
-Matame, que otra cosa te falta!!!- dice Kenshin con una voz quejumbrosa, desequilibrada, un voz que desea la muerte.  
  
-Tu no mereces dejar de sufrir-  
  
Los ojos de Kenshin se ensanchan, el comienza a creer que realmente no merece siquiera la muerte. Enishi se va, no quiere ver mas sangre, no quiere saber mas, el tampoco quiere seguir existiendo.  
  
Muerte desde su origen, la muerte es su pasado, ahora tambien es su presente, y lo unico que queda en el futuro. Kaoru yace frente a él, muerta, el no pudo protegerla, el no pudo amarla, el ni siquiera pudo darle felicidad, todo lo que el a dado, lo que el a causado, lo que el es... no es otra cosa que el sufrimiento de aquellos que ama, de aquellos que ahora yacen a su alrededor, tan solo muerte lo rodea, tan solo muerte es lo que él es.  
  
Sin solucion, sin otra cosa que desear, que buscar, que no sea mas muerte, su propia muerte, se queda ahi, incapas de desear vivir, incapaz de quitarse la vida, con una espada aun en sus manos, un objeto que fue su vida, que fue algo de lo que huyo, y que ahora es su fin.  
  
Mas sangre se riega en el piso del lugar, un lugar de dolor, el lugar de una masacre, rojo es el color que adorna el sitio, rojo es el color que persiste entre todos aquellos que han muerto, silencio... silencio y muerte es lo unico que queda... nada queda del amor, ya no queda vida... nada... nada que importe ya.  
  
Fin  
  
io: TT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mi: O.o.... sin comentarios, no se de donde salio tanto dolor...  
  
io: PO KE SE MURIO???????????????????????????????????????? MI KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
mi: -.- No lo se... creo que ese era su destino...  
  
io: ÌÍ CALLATE!!!! EL NO MERECE MORIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MI KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR KE??????  
  
mi: La muerte es todo lo que queda, la muerte es la unica cosa inevitable, sea con dolor, con sufrimiento o sin ellos...  
  
io: ..................................pero?????? es kenshin, el no puede sufrir tanto, no krees ke ya tuvo suficiente????  
  
mi: que? acaso no sabes que es el "karma", todo el dolor que causo se le tenia que regresar, y al triple, igual que a las brujas!  
  
io: TT KOMO ERES MALA!!!!!!!!!1 BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
mi: ¬¬ a decir verdad yo tembien me medio deprimi con el fic... pero... no lo se tan solo se me antojo matarlo cruelmente ¬¬U, asi que esperando las inevitables reclamaciones de los posibles lectores me alisto para las pedradas, el que este libre de pecado que lanze la mayor piedra, los que no, pueden lanzar pero no tan grandes por fa´, mi cerebro ha recivido demasiados traumas. 


End file.
